Third Raider War
by Zak
Summary: The Third Raider War has just begun. Has CPNC met it's match?
1. Prelude To War

First, I would like to thank the people at www.bloodwars.de for creating a great board. I owe it all to them, especially Terran, Murdock, Rick, Ezekuell, and everybody at fallout net.  
  
  
  
Prelude to war  
  
"Captain, what the hell are you doing here? This is a closed meeting!" A colonel says as he turns to the man that had just walked into the room.  
  
"Sir, I apologize for barging in like this, but I hold vital information gathered by our spies in raider territory. I'm sure you remember the raider warlord." The captain says, as he holds up a folder.  
  
"Of course I remember the warlord. I did take history as a child!" The colonel said.  
  
"I'm afraid we may have a problem. There are rumors of a new warlord rising. He claims to be the great grandson of the original warlord. As you know, the first warlord's mind was mutated, giving him enhanced intelleg..."  
  
"I don't need a history lesson Captain. If there is a new warlord... Scramble the Ottawa regiment, and order the Toronto regiment out, now! Also, re-call all reserves; this is a code alpha one emergency if this is true. Do you have the proof in this folder?" The colonel asks.  
  
"Yes sir. Several photos of the new warlord. And he appears to share facale features with the warlord and his son. We scanned this photo into the computer and ran an analysis. The computer projects a ninety two percent chance that this man is a descendant of the warlord." The captain says, as he opens the folder and starts flipping through photos. He then pulls out two pieces of paper and hands it to the Colonel.  
  
After one minute, the time it took the colonel to read the papers, he turned to the others in the room. "Go to code red. Increase border patrols. We have a war on our hands here." "Colonel, I hear that you used my authorization to take us to top level alert. I would suggest that you explain yourself, now." General Angel says to the colonel standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes sir. The warlord, his great grandson is starting to rise in power."  
  
"What?!?! God damn it. Wise choice going to top level emergency."  
  
"Sir, I assume that you know what this means."  
  
"War." 


	2. Mission

Mission  
  
Galen leaned before a huge map of the CPNC that was placed on one of the many desks inside the room he was.  
  
It had some marking on it which represented the Raiders troops and they're own. It didn't look very good. So far each Raider group only cared for themselves and never or just rarely allied. But this time it was different. The Raiders all allied and were ready to start... and if everything goes bad win a war against CPNC.  
  
He had 80 men with 2 APCs and a Jeep under his command. And he should stop the Raiders with this small group.  
  
He wanted to first check out the equipment that he could have so he sent away a courier to the Central Command so they send him a list of what weapons and equipments he can use. He also hoped that he would get the best men and women of the CPNC's Army... cause out there he would need all help he can get.  
  
He stared at the map again and tried to figure out how to coordinate the movement of his platoon. A woman walked into the room carrying a list. She placed it down on Galen's desk, and then stood at attention. "Second Lieutenant Hallie Quinta, Third Ranger division transferred to your command and reporting for duty, SIR!" She said with a sharp salute.  
  
There were two pieces of paper that she had put down, one listing weapons and vehicles, the other had her transfer orders, declaring her as his new second in command.  
  
The list of weapons had on it: 50 X AK-112 5mm Assault Rifle, 40 X H&K MP9 Sub machinegun, 80 X Colt 6520 10mm Auto loading Pistols, 80 X Combat Knifes and two Military Model Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol meant for Galen and Hallie.  
  
The list for soldiers showed twenty CPNC rangers transferred to his command, and fifty-nine regular soldiers also transferred to his command.  
  
A rumble shook the roads in Toronto. The Calvary had arrived in the form of the Leopard C2 Battle Tank. It was shimmering and looking better than ever-- such an impressive sight to behold. The Toronto residents emerged from their homes to see where the noise was coming from. They saw the massive contraption and at first became shocked by such a mammoth machine. When they saw the CPNC Insignia however, the crowd burst into applaud and cheering. Devi was halfway outside the tank with the hatch wide open.  
  
Wow, we're getting a standing ovation everywhere we go! This is great!  
  
She kept a straight face as a burning thought appeared in her mind. "I just hope we don't let them all down."  
  
The tank rolled into the military base and parked. The crew jumped out and was immediately greeted by officers and maintenance men, running over to refuel their vehicle.  
  
A private ran up to the tank as soon as it stopped, and then up to Devi. "Ma'am, the war has started, you arrived just in time. You're to report to Lieutenant Galen's office immediately, it's two floors down in the basement. You'll be coordinating your actions with him." Devi's heart dropped.  
  
War? So it's true. Thank you!  
  
Devi ran into the base while her crew stayed behind and conversed with the officers. She showed her ID, while running through the guards. Getting lost in the labyrinth of a base, she backtracked and finally asked someone for directions. Everybody was hustling along, each caring a fully loaded weapon. This was for real! The guard pointed her in the right direction and she finally reached Lieutenant Galen's office. Devi straightened out her wild red hair and tried to press down her wrinkly clothes before entering. Upon coming in she saw a female officer telling Galen about their supplies. She stood at attention and saluted.  
  
Sir! Sergeant Materia reporting for duty. My crew and vehicle are outside awaiting deployment, sir!  
  
Discipline was something Devi never had a problem with. That's how she got the position she has so quickly. Jack Boston had just arrived at the base. He was among the group of soldiers who was being transferred to Galen's command. He grabbed a lieutenant to get his attention. "Sergeant Jack Boston reporting, sir." He saluted, and the lieutenant returned the salute, annoyed that Jack had grabbed him. "I'm among the new soldiers arriving here, and I think I may have somehow gotten here early. Do you know where the CO's post is?" Jack Boston had just arrived at the base. He was among the group of soldiers who was being transferred to Galen's command. He grabbed a lieutenant to get his attention. "Sergeant Jack Boston reporting, sir." He saluted, and the lieutenant returned the salute, annoyed that Jack had grabbed him. "I'm among the new soldiers arriving here, and I think I may have somehow gotten here early. Do you know where the CO's post is?" "First Lieutenant Galen? He's on the second basement floor, in corridor twenty-seven, room four. And in case you haven't heard, your right on time, the war just started ten minutes ago." "Thank you sir." He saluted, and ran off to Galen's room. He knocked on the door. "Sir! Sergeant Boston reporting, sir!" Galen looked at the two sergeants and then at Hallie.  
  
"I'm happy to see that CPNC ordered me some of they're best men... and women off course. I would say lets get to the point directly ladies and gentlemen. The raider attacks have been always made by one single clan... they never made alliances sofar. Until now. We got reports that almost all of the major raider clans have formed an alliance and are intending to take over CPNC... or worse. Command issued us a Jeep and 2 APCs. We'll use these to move our troops."  
  
He stopped and waved towards the map.  
  
"This is the latest information we had about the position of the raiders and they're position. Command hasn't sent me exact orders yet of what we should do but I suggested them that our platoon makes a strike attack against the raiders main supply line. It is a base actually and if we could take it out... or even occupy it and have some trucks come in so we can take some equipment away. In any way... command promised me that they would send me an order in any minute now so I guess well just wait now. In the meantime tell me what kind of experience do you have, and what are you good at? I like to know my crews abilities before I go onto war with them." Thinking that the other Sergeant's intrusion was quite rude, Devi stepped ahead of him when Lieutenant Galen finished his question.  
  
Sir, if I may, my tank and crew are more than prepared to engage the enemy. I believe a swift and decisive attack with our armored vehicles, backed by infantry, will be more than enough to defeat the enemy with minimal losses. To be honest sir, I don't believe we'll even need much infantry support, except for maybe an occupying force. Just a suggestion though, sir.  
  
Devi realized just than she had failed to mention the fact that she had just graduated from training camp. She stood with fire in her eyes. She was eager to hit the battlefield and kill the bastards. "I'm afraid that I won't be nearly as useful as the tank commander. I have experience in long-range scouting, recon, and some in infiltration. I'd be better off sticking to my orders from Kewlona; I'm to be a platoon sergeant." Boston handed his orders to Galen. A private walked into the room. "Sir, the Raiders have made their first strike, the war has begun."  
  
He handed them orders. It was as Galen wanted, but this supply depot would mean going through a near-captured bunker. In fact, the first one to be attacked. They were holding off the attack inside for the moment, but it wouldn't take long. Three hours, tops before the bunker was lost. Nikki had managed to find Galen's command post. She entered with her gunner. "Airman First Class Panek and Airman Second Class Valari, reporting sir." "Alright people listen up! We got our first real jobs now. Our mission will be to reach a CPNC bunker which is being attacked in the seconds we speak and save it."  
  
He stopped and motioned towards the map.  
  
"Our convoy will be built up by the Jeep leading it then the two APCs and then our Tank. Once we get about 1.5Kms close to the bunker the Tank will take up a flanking position and attack the invading raider forces from the East. The Jeep and the APCs will unload they're troops at about 0.3Kms before the target... so prepare for some marching to be done. I suppose that the raiders wont really bother with covering they're sides so if we attack them from both sides they gonna be helpless. Just try not to get into a crossfire... and Devi. Aim carefully I don't want to have our butts gunned off. I want everybody assembled at the vehicle bay in approximately 10 minutes in full battle gear, and ready to go. It should take us 5 minutes to get into the vehicles and then go off. If all goes well we can arrive at the bunker in 2 hours. If they can hold the raiders off so long... then were in luck and can help them. Boston you'll be in the Jeep with me and will help in scouting. Keep your eyes open and don't let anything get near us before me knowing it. Alright... everyone got they're orders. Dissmissed and I wanna see everyone in 10 minutes!"  
  
Galen walked to the radio.  
  
"Attention 16th platoon soldiers...The war has begun between the CPNC and the raider alliance. I want all soldiers and personnel of the 16th platoon in the vehicle bay in 10 minutes in full battle gear."  
  
Galen then turned to the freshly arrived to people. He was putting on his armor in the meantime and holstered the laser pistol which was given to him.  
  
"Welcome you two be. And how can you help our operation? What are your skills and what are your experiences?" "We are airmen, sir. We're skilled with aircraft. We've been assigned to you with a Hind J-13 Helicopter Gunship." Hhhhhmmmm.... excellent excellent... but for now I would say you two stay in reserve. But keep yourself ready because if we need help during the attack then you will be called in. Understand that? Now excuse me I must go direct a battle."  
  
With that Galen walked out of the room and made his way to the vehicle bay. Galen walked into the bay seeing already some soldiers in there who were already there in full battle gear.  
  
Alright... I only need to wait for the officers and the rest of the soldiers and then we can head of to the bunker. He thought to himself as he welcomed the salute of the soldiers. He waited for the rest of the soldiers and the officers so they could finally load all up onto the APCs and the Jeep and then head off. Nikki ran after Galen. "Sir, we were under the impression that our orders from General Angel were to aid you immediately." "Alright then. Then you will fly ahead and scout out the situation for us. Be careful not to be hit by a rocket or something but I guess I don't have to hold the usual preach about how hard it as for us to get the chopper. So in either way fly ahead scout out the area and get back a little and wait for us to catch up you understand that?"  
  
Galen wasn't really prepared for such a big operation. First he got a tank and now he got a chopper too? This war was going to be far bigger then the first two. A captain ran up to Galen. "Sir, you're being ordered to move out, NOW!"  
  
Not very far away from the camp, a woman was curiously looking at the camp. She was obviously a mechanic. Out of curiosity, she began to come closer... A group of mercenaries were going to the camp.  
  
Requesting audience from the leader of this camp. The two guards at the entrance each armed with a Jackhammer and in Combat armors raised they're eyebrows.  
  
"And why would you wanna talk to him?" one of them asked in a neutral tone.  
  
In the back of the base almost everything was empty Galen and the others have already left for the Tundra for the saving of the CPNC bunker. Heather speaks to the two guards,  
  
Sir, where are they going? The guard looked a bit surprised at the mercenaries.  
  
"Well... I suppose you didn't hear it yet. The raiders have started a huge attack against the CPNC just hours ago. The third Raider War has broken out." Sir, is the war starting? If so, do you need a mechanic? Rayssa, who had been following the soldiers, approached the base. She overheard the mechanic and as walked near, paid attention to the woman and what the sentinel would reply. (OOC: After the reply:)  
  
Good morning! Excuse me; I could not help by hear... There is a war going on? Against who? Maybe I could help. "I just heard them talking to the mercenaries saying that there's a war going on. I'm asking if they need a mechanic," Heat says while looking at the soldiers. I heard that the Raiders have started their attack. We are willing to help in the assault. "Do you have anything we could ride to go to the battlegrounds?" asks Rick, "Our APC broke down and we don't have any mechanics." Sir!" says Heather, "Sir! I'm a mechanic! Maybe I could help!" "There!" Heather says while wiping the sweat off her head. "Maybe I could come with you? I could be of some help. The engine's old and it could break down any moment." "OK, ok..." Rick says while pacifying her. "We'll be heading off to the Tundra now" he said to the guard while signaling his men to get in the APC. 


	3. The Third Raider War

The start of the third raider war!  
  
Jeeps were patrolling the main entry points into CPNC territory, guard towers with searchlights at constant alert, and squadrons of four soldiers each doing random searches of their sectors.  
  
Guard tower thirty-seven, just over a barracks bunker the size of three large room, one for the living area, one for bunks and the other for the mess and kitchen. Lieutenant Jody Mariana looked for any signs of enemy movement through her military grade binoculars on top of the tower, but nothing was in sight.  
  
It was a clear day. The blizzards the normally ravaged Canada had slowed for the moment, and the enemy would be easy to see on a day like this.  
  
Suddenly, a speck on the horizon. The lieutenant looked at it with great interest, it was the first activity she had seen in days. She just assumed that it was a CPNC patrol, until more could be seen. And more.  
  
"Oh shit... Contact Toronto and get the troops up quickly!" She yelled down into the lower part of the tower.  
  
Movement could be heard mere seconds later, and a great amount of commotion. If someone working for a weapons manufacturer was here, they'd be drooling at the thought of all the ammunition that would be used in the next hour or two.  
  
Ammo was being slammed into everything that was in the bunker, from a 10mm pistol to an AK-112 to Heavy Assault rifles. Weapons started to pop out of the gun holes in the upper part of the bunker, and the tower became filled with snipers.  
  
As all this was happening, Lieutenant Mariana continued to watch as more and more enemies appeared on the horizon. Finally a private came up to her with a radio. The Prime Minister's voice could be heard.  
  
"Lieutenant, listen very carefully to me. Re-enforcements are on the way, but you'll have to hold out for at least an hour before the fifth will arrive. The sixteenth will arrive shortly after. Good luck!"  
  
"Yes sir..." She said, her voice weak. Every soldier in the tower and bunker found they had a weak voice as they watched the approaching raiders. They may be suicidal and thirst for battle, but the Canadian forces just wanted to avoid it. The time for avoidance had ended though, now it was the time for battle.  
  
Finally, the Lieutenant could be heard speaking again. "Snipers, open fire." The first sounds of war were heard... No matter how the raider forces were a simple detachment, the CPNC forces were badly outnumbered and wouldn't last long unless a miracle would occur.  
  
The snow-covered tundra was in fact more of a winter forest than a true tundra. It stood there in the middle of the thick snow which prevented both the raiders to advance properly and the CPNC troops to shoot accurately. The strong noon sun was reflected on this milky white snow, blinding the combatants no matter the small snow that fell from the sky.  
  
The battlefield and soon to be graveyard was a one hundred meters large clear snow covered path coming from the north, surrounded by leafless trees on both sides. The raiders were coming from there. The frightening forest seemed to end abruptly as it met the guard tower, opening on a snow covered plain to the south of it on kilometers around.  
  
The raiders might not be that organized, but they knew that they could use the forest to their advantage. As the first bullets from the guard tower flew in their direction, divisions of the raider forces split on both sides of the large alley with unnatural grace and reached the wooded borders. Soon, half of their current forces were scattered and concealed behind trees. The 100 meters large and 500 meters long alley seemed to be a red carpet placed there for their arrival, except that someone had forgotten to remove the tiny land mine under it that represented the CPNC guard tower... A small imperfection on the golden path to victory. Still, the CPNC soldiers gripped their guns tightly and based their last hopes on the incoming reinforcements.  
  
The raiders in the snow covered alley charged, determined and already savoring the taste of victory in their mouths. The forces met on the ice. Blood spilled from the raider horde, pft, like they cared. But...the question was, who was leading them?  
  
Hawk, brother to Falcon, charged defiantly 10 meters ahead of the bulk of the one...the only...Scourge. (THERE! I just sealed the battle, the Scourge ain't gonna loose no battle.)  
  
But one thing one must understand about raiders is they are very animal like. They make do with their bodies, not their primate use of tools. The horde charged right into the wall, with all that force, the wall actually creaked back. Ladders were not used; your fellow raider was, up and over. Molotov thrown into the guard towers. Once inside the force attacked the gates. A bloody battle erupted inside those dreaded walls. M-60s were being moved up to the wall, luckily for the CPNC, they didn't make it...they were set up by buildings and other obstacles and cut down raider ranks, sooner or later they were over thrown but at the lose of 10 fold.  
  
The gates were seized and the rest of the horde who didn't make it over, went through The bunker door was sealed tight, sandbags were placed around it. Heavy assault rifles were placed in tripods behind the sandbags, and soldiers without held their AK-112s tightly.  
  
Some were near panic. Others were ready to burst out the door and take the raiders on in hand-to-hand, one on who knew how many. But one thing was constant, the feeling of fear in the air.  
  
The engineers finally arrived with another steel slab, pulling it on a cart. Four soldiers came up and helped lift it into place over the door. The pounding increased from the outside as it was secured into place with rivets.  
  
The Lieutenant turned the external communication system on, to speak to the raiders. She spoke with a clear, strong voice. "Raiders, let me speak to your commander." Concealed raiders within the woods remained unseen to both the CPNC and raider troops. Apparently this attack had been more organized than the average raid on a small no name town, and this could only benefit the raiders in such circumstances... unless their disappearance was unplanned?  
  
As for the raiders remaining in the open field however, they were more than visible to the still well protected CPNC troops. Bullets flew past the heads, slaughtering many in the process. Impure crimson soon covered the crystal clean snow densely covering the wicked and merciless tundra, especially during such a moment. The raiders still had their share of tactics on the open field however. Upon command, three men on four entered an half crouched position and took cover behind various custom made shields varying from an old anti riot police strike force plastic shield to a wooden piece of scrap. Their new position still didn't prevent them to shoot back, and to get shot either.  
  
But the biggest surprise didn't lie in this unusual move that could be called a yet unexplained tactic. A group of six men armed with the best shields grouped together hastily, only to reveal the extremity of a charged rocket launcher! They had brought two rockets against this bunker, and the first one was being aimed at the top of the guard tower, the most lethal part of the CPNC establishment to the raider forces... Hawk motioned for his men to hit the dirt. The bunker was surrounded. Their was no escape, the rocket flew into the tower...killing all inside. 75% of the troops inside the compound honed in their sights on heads, shoulder, or arms of the Confederates. The other quarter were hiding behind other structures or looking for loot inside the structures.  
  
Hawk motioned for his XO to stand up. Next the XO began to speak,  
  
"What do you wish to speak to me about?" "You must realize that CPNC troops are on there way here as we speak. The front lines are being solidified, you can't hope to survive. Withdraw now and your troops will survive. Stay, and none of you will leave alive."  
  
As she was speaking, more steel was being placed on the bunker door, to hold it longer. The defenses around the small door would hold the enemy off a while longer, and if that failed, they could retreat to the second basement level. Hawk motioned the universal "Kill Them" (slash across the neck), which was followed by frag grenades, Molotov cocktails, napalm grenades, M-60 and M- 34 fire, as well as a charge by 3 flamethrowers. I'm talking old school flamethrowers that could burn out an entire bunker. They fried the Confederates like loose chickens in Kentucky.  
  
With most of the ground troops gone now, men with torches attack the rivets and steel clamps located around the bunker. A tight grid was formed around them to ensure their safety while the remainder of the raiders gathered the supplies of the compound and loaded them into a grain truck to be sent across the tundra to the nearest raider base.  
  
The raiders not loading toke to the walls and prepared the area for more Confederates.  
  
The CPNC strike force... the 16th platoon was on its way towards the bunker. On the way inside the Jeep someone put in an old CD into the burnt out CD-driver... it was a miracle that it was still working. The CD started to spin up and it was playing down the sound effects of a Jeep just being started. The next second men old school punk music started to erupt from the speakers.  
  
"What the hell is that???" Galen asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Excuse me sir I thought it would be nice to have a little pump up music."  
  
"Alright... but just one song...then get me onto the speakers of each vehicle and the chopper too."  
  
The 16th platoon was nearing itself towards the bunker... and it would only take them some minutes to arrive. One thing could be said about CPNC engineers; when they built something, they built it to last.  
  
"They're trying to tear the entire bunker apart! Any rivet they take out, I want replaced with two more!"  
  
The engineers left in the bunker were hard at work, but still couldn't keep up. The raiders were going to take the bunker apart, piece-by-piece. It was completely hopeless.  
  
"Retreat to the second level!" The Lieutenant screamed out. The troops picked up their weapons and started to head for the stairs, in an orderly but somewhat rushed manner.  
  
The immense guard tower on top of the bunker was mostly destroyed, and only its foundation remained.  
  
Inside the CPNC bunker...  
  
A specialist sniper that didn't have the time to make it to the top of the tower before the attack had been thanking heaven when he saw it blown to pieces. But now, inside the sequestrated bunker, he felt more like a wingless duck trying to migrate to the south than anything else. While his skills couldn't be used inside the bunker, his tactical intelligence remained an important factor to the survival of his peers nonetheless.  
  
"Lieutenant! If we are to escape to the second level, why not blowing this one to pieces as the raiders penetrate it? We would lose a lot of equipment, but men's lives are worth more than pieces of metal to me."  
  
Outside the walls of the bunker...  
  
The raiders continued their unscrupulous job without mercy. Only a few CPNC privates that had been left out of the bunker as it was sealed were threatening the raider forces with sparse bullets at the moment, and literally nothing could stop them.  
  
"Concentrate the flamethrowers at a single point!!" a subordinate yelled.  
  
Under his suggestion rather than command, the three-flamethrower wielding men concentrated their blazing flame into a single point of the nearly shattered wall of the bunker. Soon, that part of the wall itself would melt under the spitting inferno that were those merciless weapons... The immense guard tower on top of the bunker was mostly destroyed, and only its foundation remained.  
  
Inside the CPNC bunker...  
  
A specialist sniper that didn't have the time to make it to the top of the tower before the attack had been thanking heaven when he saw it blown to pieces. But now, inside the sequestrated bunker, he felt more like a wingless duck trying to migrate to the south than anything else. While his skills couldn't be used inside the bunker, his tactical intelligence remained an important factor to the survival of his peers nonetheless.  
  
"Lieutenant! If we are to escape to the second level, why not blowing this one to pieces as the raiders penetrate it? We would lose a lot of equipment, but men's lives are worth more than pieces of metal to me."  
  
Outside the walls of the bunker...  
  
The raiders continued their unscrupulous job without mercy. Only a few CPNC privates that had been left out of the bunker as it was sealed were threatening the raider forces with sparse bullets at the moment, and literally nothing could stop them.  
  
"Concentrate the flamethrowers at a single point!!" a subordinate yelled.  
  
Under his suggestion rather than command, the three-flamethrower wielding men concentrated their blazing flame into a single point of the nearly shattered wall of the bunker. Soon, that part of the wall itself would melt under the spitting inferno that were those merciless weapons... "Very well. Place the charges, but do it quickly!"  
  
It was at that moment that the CPNC troops, all eighty of them, could be heard arriving, and the weapons firing from all sides.  
  
Granted, the CPNC was still outnumbered three to one, but they also had better equipment, making it almost equal.  
  
The soldiers were running around the bunker placing plastic explosive charges around the bunker, while those who were un-occupied continued to flee towards the second floor...  
  
In with the helicopter The helicopter came racing across the landscape at speeds most men of the post-nuclear world have never dreamed of. Nikki passed over the bunker. "Hold your fire." She swung the helicopter around, and began to fly over the battlefield. She radioed Lieutenant Galen, "Sir, we're in position to commence firing." Support Weapon 101: LoS lanes. That way whenever you crossfire you kill more enemy, and you still don't fire at each other. Position 2 support gunners ahead of the main mass at particular points, and fire at near 170 degree angles. With some protection from some Assault Riflemen nearby, and the mass behind you...lots of dead enemies will be seen in the foreground.  
  
While the east flank held their ground, the west flank wasn't having fun. Fucking 100 mm rounds were flying at them.  
  
A LT. turned to his Sergeant after they both his the snow behind a barricade,  
  
"Ever heard of a P-51 Tank Buster?"  
  
"No boss."  
  
"It was something they used centuries ago, highly effective. Well we have something better. LAW and MAW rockets."  
  
"Law boss? I don't like law."  
  
*SMACK! * "L-A-W! Light antitank weapon and Medium antitank weapon," the Lue said as he loaded his rocket launcher with a MAW. Standing up he smiled,  
  
"Give my regards to my dad." The Rocket sped towards the tank....  
  
The Lue had years of training and experience with a rocket launcher, and grinned as his death rocket sped at the tank's weakness, below the turret above the main body. His sarge loaded the LAW and handed him the rocket launcher...next stop, that bastards tracks.... Then suddenly, somebody manages to get the frequency the CPNC is using and radios Galen, "We are Mercenaries (or Militia men). We come in peace. We are here to support the military against the Raider assault." He says while they keep up with the other vehicles towards the bunker. As the fight raged on the CPNC troops were getting nearer and nearer to the bunker.  
  
The rocket hit the snow before the tank but still it dealt damage to the track of the mighty vechicle. One thing was for sure it wouldn't move properly till they don't get that thing fixed.  
  
Galen stood up from a hill and moved about 20m forward. Suddenly he fell and saw two raiders who were trying to sneak up on him. He let of a shot from his laser pistol that burnt a hole into the chest of the first raider. The second one rose up his huge axe and swung it towards him. Rolling onto the side he avoided being hit but he couldn't let of any more shots cause he want in any good position. Suddenly there was a burst heard from the near and the raider fell to the ground. A CPNC soldier-with an assault riffle in his hand- ran over to Galen.  
  
"Sir! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Proceed with the attack.  
  
"Actually sir we got a radio transmission from somebody who claims that they are mercenaries and they're coming to help us."  
  
"What?!?!?! How the heck did they crack the code? Give me that radio now!!!"  
  
Galen reached out for the radio with his hand and replied.  
  
"Listen up... I don't know who you are... or where you come from... or how you managed to crack our code. If you're really those who you say you are then stay where you are and dont interfere! This is an order civilian!!!" Galen clicked the radio off and waited for a reply. This wasn't good in any way. He didn't know who these people were but he knew that he doesn't need them right now. 2 more LAW rockets sped towards the tank, one to the turret, and one to the tracks. Whilst M-60s pounded attempted advances made by the CPNC. Then someone noticed the 20mm and had 4 snipers set their sights on the operators. The raiders could still retreat if necessary, but it would not be. The CPNC could not assist its bunkered allies, and soon raiders would be swarming the country side as the CO of the mission picked up his radio and sent a signal out through out the Raider channels pin pointing his location. Then suddenly Galen receives another transmission, "We are not just mercenaries but we also want the terrorism to end. We won't stop until the Raiders are lost!" Rick says and clicks off the radio. You ain't gonna stop me. I want the peace back... "Sir, awaiting orders." Galen reached for the radio.  
  
"Helicopter, commence attack but look out. Those goddamn bastards got some rockets." Rick and his mercenaries finally arrive at the bunker. "GO, GO, GO! We won't let these bastards destroy anything!" He says while signaling his men to move quickly and to go directly to the front. Rick and his mercenaries finally arrive at the bunker. "GO, GO, GO! We won't let these bastards destroy anything!" He says while signaling his men to move quickly and to go directly to the front. The Warthog was circling the base in a standard pattern when they got the radio signal to engage at will. It sputtered, rocked and spat out oil as it roared across the tundra, causing the entire ground to tremble. A whole slew of raiders were running towards the tank, trying set bombs upon it but they were quickly ripped to pieces by the machine gun mounted on top.  
  
Devi was manning the gun, blowing away anyone who came close. Body parts flew and blood soaked the snow, turning the battlefield into a disgusting combination of mud and carnage. A blast ripped apart the ice and sent raiders--in more than one piece--flying overhead. Suddenly, rocket blasts echoed behind the vehicle.  
  
TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!!!  
  
The tank turned and slid a ways on the slippery terrain as blast after blast clipped the sides and front of it. The heat was unbearable so Devi slid back inside. Just when they thought they had cleared this sector of all on coming enemies, the whole horizon filled with bloodthirsty men charging their way. This was about to get more interesting.  
  
BRING IT ON!!!  
  
Another round was blown from the cannon and exploded in the distance. Division Two was less than fifteen minutes away, but the question was, could Platoon 16 hold out that long.  
  
With the support from the chopper and tanks, maybe.  
  
"Blow the charges, NOW!" The Lieutenant said just as the last person was on the second floor and the main floor hatch was broken open.  
  
Raiders came pouring in to their death as the first floor crumbled on them, also allowing more protection to the second floor. If they wanted in now, they'd have to dig out the entrance, something they didn't have time to do. All of Rick's men went out and engaged every Raider that opposes them. Rick then radios the C2 tank, "You call yourself Warthog don't you? Watch your six!" He warns the tank for the incoming MAW. "Roger that sir. Fire at will." The gunner opened up with a barrage of rockets on the raiders. They left their pods at lightning quick speeds, and were on top of the raiders before they knew what was happening. They didn't stop berating the raiders until they were out of rockets. "Engage in selective fire."  
  
"Roger that." The gunner began to use the mini-gun to pick off raider after raider. Galen was getting pissed off. He then grabbed the radio.  
  
"Alright everyone... find that raider with the rocket launcher and kill him. Take up a hedge formation and advance to the bunker and get the raiders away from there.  
  
Mercenaries. If you really want to help then take up position and fire suppressive fire onto the raiders positions while our troops move in"  
  
Mostly the raiders were beaten back from the bunker... but still they were around and the CPNC troops couldn't get near it. The 16th platoon lost about 14 soldiers and 10 were wounded lying around somewhere.  
  
If the relief really should come...then Galen would let the wounded be taken away and then refill his platoon. "Roger that. You heard him men, GO, GO, GO! I want you to engage every raider if you can. FIRE AT WILL!!!" As he speaks, a raider sneaks behind him and the intention was to stab him but his second in command yelled at him, "Sir! Behind you!" and shoots the raider. Rick looked back in horror and thanked his man for what he did, "One more thing," he tells his men, "Watch your six!" and he begins to shoot Raiders. She asks Rick, "Sir, where could I stay that's safe?" She says while covering her ears to soften the noise coming from the gunfights. He screams at Heather, "Go inside the APC and don't go out until I say so!" He then gets near the Warthog (Devi's Warthog) and radios her, "Could you blow up that boulder over there? I can't see clearly." All of a sudden, the helicopter's rotor flew off, because of bolts not tightened properly during the last maintenance. Then, for no apparent reason, before it hit the ground, the helicopter exploded. The CPNC lines weren't holding up to the attack, their best chance was to dig in and try to not get pushed back any further.  
  
In the distance, a group of transports could be seen. Soldiers from the second division were leading a mad, desperate charge against the raider forces, but it would be another five minutes before they arrived.  
  
Colonel Vaughn was in the lead jeep, standing tall and proud, trying to keep the look of worry from his face. He couldn't fully mask it. "Don't stop until we hit their lines!" As the transports were approaching the bunker, Zak busted one window open and says, "Fuck all the Raiders!" After, he shot 2 raiders who were in his sight. 


End file.
